


Family and friends

by Jaeyong



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim, Tokusatsu
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaeyong/pseuds/Jaeyong
Summary: Like my other story about Garo, this one as well is going to be a series of one shots two shots and maybe three shots as well.The story would contain pure friendship and family feelings.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fiction take place after the end of the drama

Micchi wrapped his arms around him as he was walking through the streets towards his home. If he knew that it's was going to start raining he would have brought a more warm coat and an umbrella with him.

But he couldn't know because this morning when he had left the mansion to go school outside was warm and sunny. It's was like the weather was punishing for his sins. Good. If that's whats was about he would accept it. 

Hes going to deal with cold water that had soaked his clothes and was touching his skin. The boy looked down once the streets had started to crowd with people rushing to get home, to their car or anywhere to use as shelter.

He hates crowded place. He had always fond them suffocating. He doesn't help either that sometimes his imagination plays tricks on him. Like he imagine that people look angry at him as they know what he did or his secret.. 

His imagination was acting again. Only that this time there weren't the people anymore. He stopped walking when he saw in front of him an Inves. 

No. It's imposibile.. There are no more Inves. The boy closed his eyes and counted to ten in his mind. Before he could open his eyes he felt that the rain wasn't touching him anymore. Sure. It's was still raining as he could still hear it. But insted of touching him its was touching the thing that shielded him. 

Micchi flinched hard when he felt an arm wrapping around his shoulders. 

"Wah there. Its alright. It's just me" The boy heard a very familiar voice and he opened his eyes to see Zack looking at him. The boy was soon started to get uncomfortable. Sure. He was starting to get along with him again, especially after the event of a couple of weeks ago with the Evil Rider. With him and Jounouchi and Oren. But still.

"Are you alright? Why you stopped in the middle of the road? When it's also raining like crazy. Geez Micchi" The older boy scolded him as he tightened his arm around the smaller boy.

Micchi didn't said anything as he looked at the ground. But he didn't dare to move away from Zack either. He heard Zack sighing before he started to walk making the boy to walk as well.

Micchi continued to look at the ground as he was walking with Zack the rain no more touching him because of the umbrella that was shielding the two boys. 

When they stopped walking Micchi looked up thinking that Zack had taken him back home. But.. Boy. He was so wrong. It's wasn't his home. No. It's was Gaim garage. The boy eyes widened and he tried to free himself from Zack. 

"Haha. You are not going anywhere" Zack said as he was forcing the boy inside. Micchi felt himself shake and he wonders if it's was because of the cold now that he could feel it as he was in a warm place or because of fear.

"Guys. I'm back. And look who I found" Micchi tried one more time to fight against the older boy but he was unsuccessful as Zack tightened his arm around him.

When he heard a gasp he looked up to see Chucky, Rika, Rat and Peko. 

Chucky immediately darted towards the two and Zack moved away when the girl hugged the younger boy tightly ignoring his wet clothes. And boy. Micchi was so surprised about the gesture that he didn't know what to say. 

"God. You are freezing" The girl said as she pulled back.

"I found him wondering through the streets without umbrella."

Chucky sighed and she motioned for Rika to go to the wardrobe. "And when I thought that you couldn't be even more reckless" she clicked her tongue against her teeth and she grabbed the towel Rat gave her and she started to dry his hair.

Micchi couldn't understand. Why she was so kind and good with him after what he did. 

The older girl stopped when she heard a sniffle and she lifted the towel a little to see some tears falling from Micchi eyes. With the corner of her eyes she could see all of them looking at him sadly. Even Peko who said that he would never forgave the boy. Even though he was bufling. 

"Why?" Micchi talked for the first time. "Why are you doing this"

"Because you are our friend why else" Rat said like it's the most obvious thing ever.

"Do you need other motive or something" Peko snapped as he rolled his eyes and he yelped when Zack smacked him across his head..

"Here" Rika said as she gave Micchi his pants and hoodie that he was wearing at the Garage. "There are nor very warm but it's better then the wet clothes"

Micchi grabbed the clothes with his shaky hands from the smiling girl as well as another towel from Zack and he walked somewhere more privates so he can change. 

"Thank you Zack"

Zack looked at Chucky when she heard her words and he raised one eyebrow. "For what"

"For bringing Micchi back to us."

"Well of course. Where should I bring him if not here" he said with a smile. A smile that widened when he saw that Micchi returned now dressed in his Gaim uniform clothes.

"Here. Isn't much better now that you are in dry clothes?" he asked the boy. "A little bit and you would have caught a cold. You should take care more of your health or else you would make us and your brother worried."

"I'm sorry", he bowed. "And thank you"

The boy gasped when he felt strong arms hugging tightly that it's hurts but he couldn't seem to care. The boy even smiled when the arms lifted him up a little from the ground and Zack was glad to see that as he let go of the boy. "Welcome back Micchi"

"I'm back" he said with a smile.

END OF THIS ONE SHOT!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my Au where Kouta and Mai didn't became Gods. The Golden Fruit only gave Kouta enough strength to banish the Helheim forever. No one died and the one needed were in jail or in Reduye case destroyed. Reduye and Ryouma didn't manipulated Micchi. But others knew about his heritages to Yggdrasil and about his brother.

The Best Riders, Gaim and Baron, stopped their dance practice when the door to the garage had opened. After what happened in the past couple of months the two teams had started to work together and they actually became friends. But if someone is going to ask Kaito if he's friends with Gaim team he would negate it till the end of the world. 

Kouta walked away from the group as a boy walked in the garage. "Micchi. You are back" he said with a wide smile and he tackled the younger boy in a hug.

"Wah. Kouta-San. You didn't saw me only for a couple of days."

"Yeah. Stop acting like you didn't saw him for years you stupid" Kaito said as he smacked the Gaim leader in the head.

"Are you alright Micchi? You seem sad" Mai said after she had stopped the two immature leaders to fight each other with a single death glare..

Aish. The girl can be scary sometimes. 

The boy nodded and he forced a smile. "Yes. Sorry for not being around this two days. I had to help my brother to prepare for his leave in America."

"So he leaves you alone?" Peko asked bluntly.

"Peko" Zack said and when Peko looked at him, Zack slapped him across his face and then Chucky did the same on the other side.

"Why you do that?"

"For being insensitive" Zack said before he looked at Micchi. "So I guess that he would be gone with work."

"Yes. He needs to supervise some things at Yggdrasil branch in America and he needs to find a replacement for the Vice there. Something about him being incompetent and not doing his work properly. Or at least that's what I heard from his conversation with him. "

At the youngest boy words everyone started to laugh or to chuckle, especially since they found it very funny. That reaction even brought a smile on Micchi face as well.

"For how long he would be gone?" Kouta asked after he stopped laughing.

"Hmm. I think around 3-4 months. He doesn't know yet."

"3-4 months. That's so little. And you act like he would be gone for years" Peko said. And this time Chucky and Zack didn't slapped him anymore.

Because someone else smacked him upside his head. "That was insensitive again" Kaito said making the others look surprised at him.

"What?" he snapped. And normal people would have cower in fear at that. But the others laughed at that.

Micchi had told them that his brother wanted for him to not continue to be cooped in the house and spend a couple of hours with his friends as well.

So the others had told him about the incoming event and told him about their participation and showed him the dance moves. 

🐼🐼🐼🐼🐼🐼🐼🐼🐼🐼🐼🐼🐼🐼🐼🐼

Later around five in the afternoon Micchi bid goodbye to his friends when he heard the honk of his brother car, knowing that his brother had come to pick him up.. He had told Takatora that because he wanted to be with his nii-san when he would depart.

Michhi walked from the garage and climbed in the car in the passager seat. "Did you had fun Mitsuzane?" Takatora asked as he drive towards the airport.

Micchi nodded with a smile. "Of course nii-san."

Takatora was glad to hear that. As well as he was glad to see his baby brother smile. Even since he had found out that he would leave for a few months his brother was only sad. That's why today he had literally pushed his brother out from the house to go and have fun with his friends hopping that it would make him a little happy. He was glad that it's worked.

Unfortunately Micchi happiness died down when he saw that they arrived at the airport. 

"Nii-san" Micchi said before Takatora could get out from the car.

"Whats wrong Mitsuzane?"

"Can i come with you? Please*, the younger brother pleaded.

" Mitsu..... "

" I promise you that I will not disturb you and I will not make you trouble. And... "

" Mitsuzane "Takatora said as he grabbed the boy shoulders." Breath. Listen. I know that you want to come with me, but you are going to be bored. I will be busy nonstop and you would not have friends to spend your time with "

" But "

" I know. And I will miss you as well. But it's not like I will be gone forever. I will be back. I will always be back to you ".

Micchi eyes teared and he hugged his brother, the older Kureshima wrapping his own arms around his younger brother and hold him tight against him. 

A few minutes later Micchi pulled back hesitantly and he sniffed. 

" Its alright "The older brother said as he wiped Micchi tears away.

The two brothers got out from the car and walked in the airport. Several minutes later the last call for Takatora flight was heard and Micchi hugged his older brother one more time before he watched him leave.

The boy looked at the sky after the plane that had took off in the sky and he was hesitant to leave. Much else to return back home where he would be alone in the huge mansion. 

Micchi flinched when an arm wrapped around him unexpectedly and he turned to see not only Kouta. But the others as well. 

"Kouta-San. Everyone. What are you all doing here?"

"You don't think that we will have left you alone. Don't you?" Kouta asked with a smile.

"We left half an hour after you did" Chucky said with a smile. "We wanted to be here with you."

Micchi smiled as he looked at his friends. "Thank you guys. I appreciate it"

"No need to thank us" Mai said. "Now. What you all say about an all night movie marathon" she said excited and everyone aggeed immediately.

All of them left the airport Kouta arm still wrapped around Micchi shoulder. The boy only stopped once more to look after the long departed plane before he started to walk again. Maybe he won't be alone after all. 

END OF THIS ONE SHOOT!!!! 


	3. Part 1/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre-series

Team Gaim were practicing for their Christmas event. Fortunately for them Kouta managed to convince his sister to join them, promising her that the practice would not affect his part-time job.

Because of it they can practice only after four in the afternoon. But that's alright with Micchi. Because that's when he finish his school as well. And his brother only think that is at after school classes. Not that it matters anyway. His brother always come home very late or even stay at Yggdrasil over night.

So he could have spent as much time with his friends or go wherever he wants to and his brother wouldn't even notice. The boy sighed. He misses the time he was spending time with his brother. No that time became less and less and the most conversations between them are about his school and studies. 

Micchi was with his thoughts at his brother that he wasn't paying attention to his dance steps and his legs twisted badly and he stumbled over Rat. 

"Wah" The older boy said as he falled to the ground once with Micchi. His arms wrapped around the younger boy waist instinctively. "Are you alright there Micchi?"

"Yes. Sorry for falling on you."

"Don't worry about it. Happens to all of us" he said and he stood up and he hold his hand for the boy to take it.

Micchi smile and he grabbed Rat hand and stood up. Only that when he put to much weight on his left ankle his legs buckled. He would have falled to the ground again if not for Kouta fast reflexes.

"I don't think that you are alright Micchi" Kouta said as he made the boy lean against him.

"Here. Sit here" Rica said as he put a chair behind Micchi and Kouta helped him down.

"I think I twisted my ankle" Micchi said as he moved his left leg and he winced as he could feel pain shouting through his ankle.

"Don't be sorry. It's happens to us many times as well" Chucky said as she gave the young boy a pack of ice. The boy looked gratefully at the older girl and he attached the ice pack to his ankle.

"Its something wrong Micchi?" Mai asked softly. "I couldn't help but see that's something it's bothering you."

Micchi smiled at her in hope to reassure that everything is alright. "Everything is alright Mai-San. I was thinking something about my brother."

"Your brother?"

"Ahh. Yes. He's busy. With his work." He needs to formulate his words properly so he can't divulge were his brother is truly working. "And I didn't saw him to much. I guess that I missed him. We were close as children. Sorry."

"No need to be sorry" Kouta said as he patted the boy shoulder. "I understand you. I will be the same if I was in your place, with nee-san.. Do you want me to bring you home."

The boy froze for a second before he shook his head. "No. I can call.. Ah my father. And he would take me home." More like the his brother driver then his father. 

"Are you sure"

"Yes. Don't worry about it Kouta-San."

Micchi pulled out his phone and he texted the driver. When he received the answer that he would be there shortly he pulled his phone back. "Kouta-San. Can you help me outside? I will wait for him outside"

"Ahh. Alright" He said not questioning why the boy wanted to wait outside. He wrapped his arm around the young boy waist and he wrapped Micchi arm around his own shoulders before he helped him up.

The boy winced and he started to walk with Kouta help. When there were outside he leaned Micchi against the wall. "Do you want me to wait with you?"

"No. It's alright. You can return to the others and practice."

"Alright" Kouta said with a smile. "Take care of yourself", He said before he walked back inside.

Micchi waited around five minutes before the car stopped in front of him. The boy limped the car and he climbed inside. The driver didn't asked any questions as he started to drive immediately the boy climbed inside the car. 

Micchi spent the drive to his home quietly as he leaned against the seat and looked at the window making sure to not put pressure on his leg in the same time. 

When he was back home he thanked the driver before he got out from the car and he walked in the mansion going directly to his room.

Micchi sat down on the bed and put his leg up. He looked at his ankle and he hissed as he saw that it's was red and swalled. He wonder if he would need to go to the hospital. He shook his head. No. He doesn't want for his brother to find out about his injury because then he would ask questions about how he twisted his ankle. 

And it's not like he has a very logical answer because at his school there aren't PE classes. And the last thing he wanted is for his brother to find out about his true after school activities. 

The last thing he wanted is also for his brother to pull him out from the team.. Then he wouldn't be able to have some freedom or do something that he actually likes because Takatora would make sure of that. 

No. He would wait until tomorrow. If he kept his ankle iced then the swallowing would go down and he would be able to return to the dance practice. Yes. He would do that. 


	4. Part 2/2

* * *

Micchi was in his bed as he was reading a book. His leg was stretched in front of him with the bag of ice, or more like water by now still on his ankle. He could feel that it's was pretty numb and he actually really hope that the swelling would go down by tomorrow so he can return to the practice with his friends.

After a while he heard the voice of his brother downstairs and he looked at the clock to see that it's was seven in the evening. That was surprising. He did not even knew when was the last time his brother had come home at such an early hour.

When he heard what he thought that was Takatora in the hallway he kicked the bag away, and he winced before he stuck himself under the blanket and he closed his eyes pretending to sleep.

Fortunately he was facing the window and not the door and as he heard the door to his room opening his brother didn't know that he was clenching his eyes shut.

Takatora walked in his brother room and he looked to see that Mitsuzane was asleep. The older brother sighed. He has come home early today in hope that he would dine together with his brother. He had forgotten when was the last time he did that.

But he isn't about to wake the child up. For all he knew Mitsuzane had probably eaten and he was tired if he was asleep at this hour. So Takatora brushed his fingers through his little brother hair once before he left the room.

Micchi sighed in relief when he heard his brother leaving the room. It's not like he's trying to avoid his brother. Well.. At least not entirely. But he was still upset that Takatora tends to spend more time at the company then with him.

The boy sighed and he removed the blanket to look at his ankle. He hissed when he saw that it's was still red and swallowed. Though the swallowing had gone down a little bit.

Micchi got out from the bed and he liped to his door. He opened the door and he looked through the hallway. When he saw that the way was empty he closed the door after him slowly and he walked downstairs slowly as well, to not alert his brother.

When he had managed to pass the grand staircase the boy smiled glad that he would return in his room soon without any problems. Unfortunately, luck wasn't on his side now.

When he walked in the kitchen and opened the fridge a little harder then he wanted to he had lost the balance that he had one his one foot and he put the injured one down. When it made contact with the floor the boy hissed and falled on the floor.

🍉🍉🍉🍉🍉🍉🍉🍉🍉🍉🍉🍉🍉🍉

Takatora was about to go and take a shower when he heard some noise coming from downstairs. The house walls are fairly thin and he can't hear through them what happens around the house.

Knowing that the only two occupants of the house are him and his brother right now he walked out from the room and downstairs.

"Mitsuzane" he called and he walked in the kitchen when he heard a pained noise only to see his brother on the floor.  
🍇🍇🍇🍇🍇🍇🍇🍇🍇🍇🍇🍇🍇🍇

Micchi avoided to look at his brother as he helped him back and his room and he attached a new ice pack to his ankle.

"Why you decide to not tell me about this injury? And more importantly how did you get and such injury?"

"Its doesn't matter" The boy said as he still avoided to look at his brother.

Takatora sighed and he cupped his brother chin, making him look at him. "I'm your brother. And I need to know."

"Yeah. Right. You don't deserve to call yourself my brother after you only avoided me for weeks."Micchi said as he slapped his brother hand.

Takatora winced internally. He had expected that this conversation would happen anytime soon." I'm sorry Mitsuzane. It's just.. "

" I don't want to hear it. Just leave me alone. Go to your company or whatever."

Takatora sighed and he got up from the bed. With one more look at his baby brother he walked out from the room.

Micchi sighed after he brother left and he laid on the bed. He closed his eyes and he was about to drift to sleep when his phone buzzed. He took it to see that he was having a message from Kouta.

_"Hey, Micchi. How your ankle? Any better?"_

_"_ Its fine." Micchi typed back. "I think that by tomorrow I will be able to return to the practice tomorrow."

_"Don't rush Micchi. It's still a while until the show. You can rest for a couple of days to make sure that your ankle is fully healed and after that you can return to your practice. And at least you have your brother to take care of you"_

Micchi rolled his eyes. Yeah right. "I guess that you are right Kouta-San."

_"Its something wrong. I know that we are only texting but I can feel that something is wrong"_

Micchi chuckled. Trust his friend to figure out that something is wrong from only a text. "Yeah. I just argued with my brother. He's always at work and barely home and now he acts like he care."

_"Listen Micchi. We already had this conversation before. And I know that I will be upset as well if I was in your position with Nee-san. But think about it. Even though your brother works a lot he does it for you. He cares about you."_

Micchi had read the same text around three times and he could tell that Kouta was right." Yeah. I guess that you are right. I'm going to talk with him. Thank you "

_" Anytime "_

Micchi closed his phone before he put it on the nightstand and he liped out from his room towards his brother own.

🍉🍉🍉🍉🍉🍉🍉🍉🍉🍉🍉🍉🍉🍉

Takatora was in his room as he was trying to go over some paperwork. But he couldn't focus enough as his thoughts were at his conversation with his brother. And a part of him knew that what Mitsuzane said is true.

The man was brought from his thoughts when he heard a knock at his door. He stood up from the chair and he opened the door to see his little brother. "Mitsuzane. What are you doing? You were supposed to rest"

Micchi looked down as he was leaning against the doorframe. "I'm sorry nii-san. I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"No. I should apologize. You are right. I spent more time at the company insted of you."

Micchi shook his head. "No. I know that you are working for my shake. And I should be greatfull insted of acting like a brat"

Takatora smiled and he patted his brother head before he helped him in his room and bed. "Its alright. Now. Might you tell me what happens to your ankle."

"Yeah. You can call it clumsiness. I was hurry up home and I slipped on the ice and twisted my ankle."   
Even though he had his concentration with his brother, he's still not about to tell him about his activities.

Takatora chuckled and he ruffled his baby brother hair fondly." Silly child. Next time be more careful. "

" I will. I promise you nii-san. "

END OF THIS TWO-SHOTS!!!!! 


End file.
